


Dear Santa

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [46]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For Dear Santa Letter Week, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Before his da died, Christmas was always a big deal in the Unwin house. After he died, not so much, but he always wanted that for his own kids.





	Dear Santa

**Author's Note:**

> For National Dear Santa Letter Week: https://nationaldaycalendar.com/dear-santa-letter-week-second-week-of-november/

_Dear Santa,_

_I know I haven’t been the nicest boy this year, but my mum is the nicest person in the whole wide world, and all I really want for Christmas is for Mum to get Da back. Even if I never get anything but coal for Christmas for the rest of my life._

_Sincerely,_

_Eggsy Unwin_

Eggsy didn’t get his Christmas wish, the same wish he made for every birthday, shooting star, dandelion, and eyelash that year. Instead, that June, his mother met Dean, and everything quickly went to shit.

Eggsy didn’t even realize what day it was on Christmas day, too busy nursing bruised ribs, the first Dean had given him, but certainly not the last. The Unwins didn’t celebrate Christmas anymore after that.

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

_I hope you’ve been having as good a year as me. Daddy and Uncle Harry got married this year, meaning Uncle Harry is now Poppa. What I want for Christmas this year, more than anything else in the whole wide world, is a baby brother, so I can have someone to look after as good as Daddy’s always looked after me._

_Please and thank you,_

_Daisy Unwin-Hart_

“Did you see Daisy’s letter to Santa this year?” Eggsy asked, waving the paper so that Harry could see the bright colors if not the words.

“It’s impolite to read other people’s mail, Eggsy,” Harry hummed.

“Well I think it’s rather important that we read this one,” Eggsy said, “So we know what to get her. Though, this one reads more like a letter to the stork than to Santa.”

“She wants a baby sister?” Harry looked up, which Eggsy took as his cue to enter the room.

“Brother,” Eggsy said as Harry skimmed the letter. “Should we tell her?”

“Not quite yet,” Harry smiled, “After all, it isn’t Christmas just yet.”

Eggsy laughed and let Harry pull him into the chair with him, the older man drawing the younger into a deep kiss. “I love it when you scheme like this.”

“Scheme is such a dirty word,” Harry sniffed. “I much prefer planning.”

Eggsy laughed again, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and leaning their foreheads together. “I love you,” he murmured, leaning in and kissing Harry gently. “No matter how crazy you can be sometimes.”

“I love you, too,” Harry murmured into the kiss. “Even if you read our daughter’s mail.”

“It’s only going to get worse as she gets older, diary, text messages, don’t even get me started on when she starts dating.”

“Let’s just focus on Santa for now,” Harry shook his head. “We can think about boys later.”

“I don’t want to think about boys ever.”

“I know dear, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
